


Dic 31st, 21:05 PM

by viren_writes (fearlesswind)



Series: make my wish come true [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, GODBLESS, Getting Together, Kissing, Klancemas 2020, M/M, Midnight, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Party, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post Season 8, They get together, Trip - Freeform, christmas trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswind/pseuds/viren_writes
Summary: “Can you answer me?” Keith says, begs as he takes his own hand between his trembling fingers and drops a kiss on his palm, “Please Lance?”Prompts: Party + Midnight🌟
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: make my wish come true [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037700
Comments: 22
Kudos: 143





	Dic 31st, 21:05 PM

“ _You can dance!_ ” Pidge sings, arms waving around her.

“ _You can jive!_ ” Lance continues on, voice almost cracking on joy.

“ _Having the time of your life!_ ” Both of them shout, turning back to point at the rest of their friends.

“ _Ooh see that girl_ ” Hunk chimes in, a party popper blowing up right after his lyrics.

“ _Watch that scene!_ ” Romelle adds cheerfully before tackling the princess on the large couch . 

“ _Diggin the dancing queen?_ ” Allura sings, still a bit confused but nonetheless enjoying the company of the blond Altean by her side.

Shiro, Adam and Keith burst into cheers and claps as the song continues to drag along. Lance cheers as well, holding the mic close to his lips to sing his next line, Pidge knocking her hips with his. 

So maybe everyone had a bit too much to drink. They still had three wine bottles from their Christmas Eve and well Shiro and Adam had to buy a fuck ton more. Lance wasn’t complaining. He takes another sip of his red cup and claps along with the small girl’s singing. 

They had been going at the karaoke for at least three hours now. At both his and Hunk’s insistence, Pidge managed to connect the loud speakers with her own pad to project out the lyrics and the tune of the songs. 

Lance feels his throat burn, either from the alcohol ingested or the countless songs he has performed he doesn’t know. He had dragged Hunk to sing _‘Mr. Brightside’_ with him, Romelle joining to sing _‘Under the Sea’_ and Allura reluctantly agreeing to sing a bit of _‘We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together’_. So it was bound for Pidge to be next. 

“ _Anybody could be that guy_ ” She sings, twirling on the spot “ _Night is young and the music’s high_ ”

“ _With a bit of rock music_ ” Lance continues on the lyrics, following on Pidge’s weird dance steps as the rest of their friends laugh and cheer “ _Everything is fine, you’re in the mood for a dance_ ”

His eyes stray over to their watchful crowd and he finds Keith. 

“ _And when you get the chance…_ ”

Lance blushes the moment Keith gifts him that soft smile only reserved for him. The smile in which his lips widen a bit, and those adorable dimples peek around his cheeks, the jagged scar stretching over the skin. 

He’s moving towards the guy before he knows what comes next. 

“ _You are the dancing queen!_ ” He sings, stepping right into Keith’s personal space. Lance doesn’t ask, never wavers from this point on, as he takes the man’s hand into his own and pulls him up from his chair, “ _Young and sweet, only seventeen!_ ”

Keith chuckles, feet barely working as he follows him, both Shiro and Adam laughing and outright snapping pictures of the two of them. Lance’s cheeks continue to burn as he gives that rough, calloused hand a firm squeeze before turning to look back at the handsome man, smiling down at him. Lance points the microphone at Keith’s lips, eyebrows wiggling and hips knocking with his own. The man outright laughs at the display, but steps closer to the mic. 

“ _Dancing queen_ ” Keith sings, embarrassed and flustered but nonetheless singing. Lance feels the words of the song wash over him, a wide smile pulling at his lips as the man of his affections keeps on singing, “ _Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah_ ”

The team bursts into cheers and claps, Shiro even wolf-whistles as the song keeps going. Lance claps along with them, giggles slipping past at Keith’s mortified look to Adam’s recording phone pointing at the two of them. Lance steps in closer, giving their joined hands another squeeze and that’s how the man’s attention goes back to him. 

“ _You can dance_ ” He manages to sing, even with those pairs of indigo eyes lighting up a flame inside his chest, “ _You can jive!”_

“ _Having the time of your life!_ ” Pidge adds, from the other side of the room, giving Lance a cheeky smile in return. 

“ _Ooh, see that girl_ ” Keith continues on with the song, keeping up with their crazy twirling and pointing, “ _Watch that scene, diggin the dancing queen_ ”

The music keeps playing, as the rest of their friends cheer and clap along with their dance moves, but Lance is still busy looking back at Keith, too engrossed in that sweet smile pulling at his lips.

After their _‘not-really-but-really-serious-kind-of-date’_ Lance has been, well, a bit forward with his affections for the last four days. 

Apparently there was this photo going around of the two of them asleep and cuddling (of course taken by both Adam and Pidge) and it was making its rounds over their small group of friends. Lance had received at least a dozen side glances from Romelle and Hunk the following morning, obviously a demand to know what happened. And Shiro, being the ever dotting brother, had sent him the picture of their date. 

They were definitely cuddling. Keith was on his side, arms wrapped tightly over his waist, tugging him and the blankets closer to their small cocoon. Lance was bundled up in his own baby blue blanket, head propped over the man’s chest, a content smile over his sleeping face. 

Lance had stammered out his thanks before saving the picture in his phone where no one could see it. He ended up using it as Keith’s contact photo and background, flushing every time he had a glance at it.

And so, after that successful attempt at getting closer, Lance didn’t think twice of reaching out to grab Keith’s affections. He would take the man’s hand, intertwine their fingers so carelessly, so easy and Keith would give him this look. Too many things unsaid filtered through his eyes and in a blink they were gone and replaced with that soft smile reserved only for him. 

Not only that, Lance would nuzzle against his arm, and Keith would instantly wrap his own arm around his waist. He would find the man sitting at the living room couch, all alone and reading a book, and Lance wouldn’t think twice before cuddling to his side, Keith pulling him closer each time.

It was getting harder and harder to keep his feelings at bay since then. Every time Keith would look at him, send him that damn smile, Lance would melt all over again. _Any day now_ , his mind would whisper, _you’ll end up confessing_ . And maybe he was still doubtful, questions and insecurities lying underneath his usual day to day life, _Does Keith really like me? Or Maybe he’s just being nice_ , kept plaguing him day and night. 

But then Keith would look at him, really look at him, and all those things would evaporate. 

Lance will end up a mess if he’s reading things wrong. He knows that Keith would reciprocate, he feels it deep in his bones that he will. Or at least he’s 92.5% sure of it.

_Tonight_ , his mind thinks as the song ends and the three of them bow down in front of their audience. Their friends clap and cheer for them as they rise with sweaty smiles and beating lungs. A slow song begins playing and Shiro takes the chance to stand up and raise his own red cup. Everyone soon follows through, raising their own wine to the ceiling. 

“What a wonderful year this has been,” Shiro laughs as the rest of them holler. Lance’s hand is still intertwined with Keith’s, and the moment he tries to pull away, the man tightens the hold. He turns and those galaxy eyes are gazing back at him. _Don’t go_ , they seem to say and a mighty blush takes over his cheeks. He steps closer to Keith then, basking in the glow of those dimples making their appearance once more, “In summary, we ended a war and we came back alive and that’s plenty to be thankful this year.”

Hunk whoops in encouragement, Pidge cheering next to him as well as they raise their cups even higher. Romelle follows suit, Allura still giggling next to the three of them. Adam gives Shiro a simple nod and a smile, and Keith cheers along. Lance can only laugh and giggle at their silly little bunch. 

“To us” Shiro says, and everyone responds in kind before pouring down their drinks.

They all continue to cheer and sing, drinking more wine as the night progresses, but Lance slips away from the living room. Without glancing back, he makes his way to his bedroom on the second floor, already taking out his cellphone and searching for Veronica’s contact number.

“Hey!” She picks up at the first ring, “ _Feliz Año Nuevo!_ ”

Lance parts from the cell phone as oncoming cheers and trumpets fill the mic. He can hear both Luis and Marco cheering over the other, fireworks booming a long distance away from them. Sylvio and Nadia’s excited yells also reach his ears, the two kids talking in rapid Spanish about the shapes and colors of the sparkles filling the sky. 

“ _Feliz Año_ ” He comments, as he finally reaches the second story and enters his room “God it’s not even midnight here and you guys are already up and celebrating. Are you guys already drunk?”

“Of course not!” His sister yells, despite the sluggish words coming out of her mouth, “We’re greeting the new year as it should be! You don’t sound too sober yourself!”

“Hey I can hold my liquor fine thank you very much!” He closes the door to his room, “I’ve never gotten drunk with wine”

“That’s not how dad and Luis remember your 15th birthday” She sings songs over his own screeches. He should’ve just called his mom instead to wish them a happy New Year instead of this menace of a sister.

“You liar!” Lance huffs, “Pass me to Mom, I don’t want your lies to infect my ears”

“Such a big baby” Veronica chuckles, but stays on the line, “But before I go I need to know something”

“What’s up?” He blinks, the serious tone not that unusual but leaving him on edge for a beat too long. 

“Are you and Keith hooking up?”

“ _Vero!_ ” He screeches, out right squeals into the phone, “ _Veronica dios mio, porque-_ ”

“ _Ay como que porque?!_ ” She yells back between laughs. Incredulous laughs, “You were cuddling! Chest to chest, arm to arm! Lance your face was all over his body! What’s up with that?”

“H-How did you-”

“My boss sent it to me” He’s going to fucking murder Shiro the moment he steps into the livivng room again, “Now it makes sense why you were so depressed before leaving, you thought your prince charming wasn’t going”

“ _Veronica!_ ”

“ _Ay por qué te enojas?_ You were cuddling! And okay there was this weird tension between the two of you-Rachel’s words not mine” Lance curses into the call, sending his sister into hysterics, “You were making eyes at each other! We thought he was your boyfriend when you came back!”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” He screeches, mind echoing a faint _‘not yet’_ deep in his brain, “Agh you know what I can’t talk like this”

“Wait, no don’t hang up! Are you going to kiss-”

“Tell mom and dad I said Happy New Year!”

Lance ends the call blushing harder than before. It was too fucking hot in here. He huffs and pants, fingers trembling as he leaves his cell on top of his bed. Veronica was already calling again, and no sir he wasn’t up for another interrogation. 

He janks the door of his room open and before slamming it closed he softly hears Keith’s voice down the hall. Lance looks around, seeing the other guest bedroom’s door slightly ajar, the soft voice coming from inside. He walks over there and finally catches a few strings of words.

“It’s been great,” Keith says into the phone, back to the door and feet dragging him around the room, “A lot of fun.”

The voice coming from the other side of the call is unrecognizable to him from this far, but if Keith’s all loose and happy it shouldn’t be a problem. Lance creeps closer, feet barely heard over the floorboards as he peers into the clean room. 

“You wouldn’t believe the amount of snow we have in here” Keith chuckles and Krolia’s voice comes from the other side of the call, “Really? We still have five more days here, you can come down with Kosmo to see for yourself, I’m sure he’ll love it”

Lance leans into the door and it opens up a bit more, creaking and making Keith turn around. The man notices him and gifts him a smile. The blush that was slowly receding comes back in full force. He tries to backtrack, taking the door’s handle in his hands to close it but Keith moves forward, stopping him from doing so.

“It was nice talking to you mom” The man says, “Hope you can come here in a few days. Happy New Year”

Krolia says a few more words that make Keith almost choke on his own spit. Though before Lance could ask for his well-being, the man is delicately pushing his fingers away.

“I-I’ll be sure to tell him that” He ends off, strained and embarrassed all the same, “Goodnight mom”

Keith ends a call and Lance can make out Krolia’s laugh as the cell phone disconnects. The man is still blushing, cheeks rosy and eyes trained right on the ceiling. What did his mother say to make him so ruffled?

“Talking with your mom?” He says, still curious about the topic of their call but trying to keep it at bay. 

“Yeah, she’s back on the Garrison” Keith turns to him, blush still rising to his cheeks, “She wishes you a Happy New Year” 

“Me?” Lance blinks, thrown out of a loop of sorts now.

“Yeah” The man turns his eyes away before asking, “You? Were you talking to your family?”

“Uhh-yeah. Well not everyone, mostly only Veronica” Lance chuckles, still stuck on Krolia giving him her regards for the new year. His sister’s words don’t help his case and spring up once more a red flush over his face. Keith blinks, noticing the change of tone immediately. He rushes to continue, “In Cuba we’re like four, or five hours ahead? So the New Year already started down there” 

“That’s great” The man smiles and Lance can only keep his blush at bay for so long.

“Yeah so ours is just how long ahead?” He adds, already looking back up at his phone, reading the numbers _‘11:45 PM’_ on them. Oh my, they really spent the whole night singing and dancing huh, “The fireworks will start in 15 minutes! Come on, let’s go back!”

But the moment Lance turns to go back down to the living room, Keith grabs his wrist and makes him turn. 

They stare at each other, blue against indigo as the silence stretches on. Lance’s skin tingles from where Keith’s touching him, palm against wrist. The heat travels across his arm all the way down to his heart, blood pumping faster and faster as the seconds tick away. Keith gulps, blinking back down to their touch and ever so slowly, he softens his touch and travels his hand down to Lance’s. He intertwines their fingers in a beat of a second. 

“Do you-” Keith’s hoarse voice whispers, “Do you want to come with me?” 

Lance stares at him, the only thing rooting him to the here and now being Keith’s fingers against his own. He dumbly nods back, too afraid to even speak up. His crush nods again and with another look, leads both of them out of his room. 

Keith walks in front of Lance, hands still laced and silent. Lance keeps staring at his back, clad in that wine leather jacket as they continue walking down that corridor. Something’s coming and he doesn’t know what to make of it. He shyly looks at the back of the man’s head, trying to decipher what thoughts are swimming underneath. 

_Is this_ , he dares to hope, _is this what I think it is?_

The man stops and Lance almost crashes against him. Keith gives him a bashful grin before he reaches the low ceiling with his free hand. There’s a loose string there and Keith swiftly tugs it back down. A gust of cold wind rushes into the house and a yelp leaves Lance’s lips.

“Oh fuck that’s cold! Where are you taking me?!” Lance cowers behind the man’s back, the warmth encapsulating him instantly. He hears Keith’s joyful laugh before those indigo eyes turn back to him. 

“To the roof”

“Eh?!” Lance barely has time to protest before Keith is already climbing up the attic stairs, dragging him behind. He curses at the second gust of cold wind as he begins to climb up with shivering legs. Lance keeps clutching to Keith’s hand as they both leave the warmth of the house and step into the roof. 

Lance’s teeth chatter but any protest dies down on his mouth the moment his eyes focus on the view. All of the town stretches out before them, thousands of tiny cabins and streets lit up at the distance, the snowy fields paving the ground in a white winterland. The mountains loom all around them, standing tall and proud and sparkling along with the starry sky. 

“It’s pretty huh” Keith mutters next to him, closer than before. Lance fully steps into the man’s personal space and clings to his arm.

“It’s beautiful” He mutters, eyes still caught up in the endless sea of stars. A rush of cold wind passes through them and Lance shrieks, “But too fucking cold”

“C’mon” Keith pulls him into his arms, as they carefully make their way through the cabin’s roof. The snow clung to the surface as they walked over to the center, where the wood made a flat edge, enough for the two of them to sit down. Keith carefully leads the way for the two of them, kicking away at the snow as they walk past. Lance shivers a bit at the mighty winds, but Keith keeps him close, arm wrapped over his shoulders and trying his best to cover him from the cold. 

They settle down on the edge, overlooking the twinkling town below, snow slowly ticking down the sky. He can hear their friends chatting in the living room, the group filtering out of the house and into the backyard with cups filled to the brim with green grapes. Lance peers down to his cellphone again, the hour reading _‘11:55 PM’_

“Keith we have to go down now if we want to join in”

“Already got them” The man says as he ruffles into his jacket with his free hand. Keith presents him two ziplock bags filled with 12 grapes inside of them, all of them in pristine condition. Lance takes his own with a fit of giggles, already opening up the bag to take one grape between his fingers. 

“Ready to stuff your mouth with grapes?” He asks cheekly, looking back again to his cellphone. _‘11:57 PM’_ it reads.

“I’ll never understand you and your traditions” Keith mumbles, also opening up his bag, “We’ll end up choking on these things before the new year starts”

“That’s the fun part of it!” Lance laughs at Keith’s scandalized look thrown his way, “They’re supposed to bring you luck for the start of the new year”

“Luck huh?” The man looks down to the grapes, taking one between his fingers. Lance hears their friends buzzing with excitement, the loud speakers now tuning in the radio show in town. He can hear the announcer, wishing all their spectators a happy new year and then just as he sees _‘11:59 PM’_ flashing on his phone, the countdown begins. 

“59, 58, 57...” The radio host speaks and Romelle’s and Hunk’s cheers vibrate across the roof. 

“Remember you have to eat one per second when it gets to 12” He says back to Keith, the man nodding fiercely as he keeps his eyes locked onto the small fruit. Lance feels the tingle of excitement growing deep inside his belly as the countdown comes closer to closer. 

“40, 39, 38, 37…” Shiro and Adam go along with the numbers, Pidge chanting louder than the two of them. 

His mind races with wishes and goals for the new year to come, but they all get overrun by a simple thought clamoring up to the front. _‘I’ll confess to Keith’_ He thinks, a bit too bravely, but well one can put his dime into that wish. Lance takes a peek back at the man sitting next to him. 

Keith’s eyes are still locked onto the grapes, but he knows him better. Something else is brewing behind those heavy indigo eyes. His foot tapps rapidly against the roof and Lance can see the rigidness coming back to his shoulders. He-Well he seems nervous. Agitated even. 

“Kei-”

“15, 14, 13”

“12!” Romelle screeches from below and Lance instantly swallows down a grape. Keith follows through and just as the first is barely down their throats the seconds keep ticking away.

“11, 10, 9, 8!” He stuffs his mouth with grape after grape, the taste long forgotten along with his well wishes for the year. Lance stuffs another fruit down his mouth, not even chewing it as the next one comes again. 

“7, 6” 

Keith keeps along as well, and Lance almost spits out his own grapes at the stuffed cheeks greeting him back. The man spares him a glance and he snorts at whatever ridiculous face he’s making. 

“5!” Lance manages to say between breaths, and fuck it he stuffs three grapes at once in his mouth. 

“4, 3”

“2!” Keith swallows down his three remaining grapes and Lance is left with only one. 

“1!”

_“I LOVE YOU!”_ The man of his affections screams through the sky, and Lance gapes at him, his last half of a grape falling down from his lips. 

_“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”_

A boom crashes through the stillness of the stars. Fireworks go off in the distance, painting the vast sky in bright green, yellows, purples and oranges. Their friends cheer and scream down below, their attention stuck on the fireworks show going on while Lance can barely reel back in the moment.

“I like you” Keith says between resounding thunders, “I-I have for some time. And well, I wanted to wait, to wait for a bit before telling you anything, but-I well I couldn’t keep it in.” 

Indigo eyes peer down at him, pleading, for something back. _An answer_ , Lance opens his mouth, willing for the words to come out but another fireworks go off. His heart drums along with the spectacle in the sky. He feels the colorful sparks exploding deep inside his own chest and it feels like too much. 

Too much and so fucking right. 

“Can you answer me?” Keith says, begs as he takes his own hand between his trembling fingers and drops a kiss on his palm, “Please Lance?”

His own face breaks into a wild grin, tears almost springing at the corner of his eyes. Lance shifts his position, kneeling in front of the man and taking Keith’s face between his hands. Giggles and shaky breaths escape with every firework that goes off. 

“I’m in love with you” Lance laughs, happy tears finally making their way down his face, “ _I’m so in love with you_ ”

“Really?” Keith breathes out a laugh, fingers still shaking beside him and in a swift motion he’s circling Lance’s waist with both arms. The man nudges him closer, sitting him down on his lap as they both laugh. Fireworks continue to explode up in the sky and Lance watches the colors spark in those dazzling indigo eyes. He can distantly hear his own friends down below, cheering and laughing, but he can only keep his attention on Keith. 

The man he’s in love with and the one who loves him back. 

“ _I love you_ ” Keith whispers those words again, just for the two of them and no one else. Lance feels the thrill, the swooping sensation taking over his chest at the smile that breaks through. More tears continue to slip by but he’s too caught up leaning into the man’s touch. 

He doesn’t know who shortens the gap first, but one second they are looking at each other and the next they’re kissing. Lance smiles into the touch of Keith’s lips against his own, a shiver running down his spine at those rough hands tightening their hold over his waist. He rubs his thumb down that jagged scar, fingers trailing down and into that mess of raven hair. Keith deepens the kiss further, mouths slotting together and refusing to part. 

So his dreams were definitely not that great compared to this kiss. 

Lance should’ve known, he should’ve known Keith would be a hell of a good kisser. He’s all passion and intensity, and the moment he tries to part to get more oxygen flowing, Keith trails after his lips and gives him a _deep_ fucking kiss. God, he feels his own body tingling and shivering from how good it feels to kiss him. He’s gonna spend the rest of his days making up for not kissing this man earlier. 

“ _Keith_ ” Lance whispers, between kisses.

“I love you” The man answers back, connecting their mouths once again. 

The cold is long gone in Keith’s arms. Lance instead feels engulfed in flames, every touch and press of their bodies lights him up like nothing else. Fireworks continue to dance in the sky, showering them in colorful lights everywhere. 

“ _Finally!_ ” 

Lance pulls away from the kiss to peer down. Hunk and Pidge stand side by side with their own make-shift megaphone. Romelle and Allura cheer and clap behind the pair, celebrating either for the New Year or for them. Adam holds up his cellphone as a flash goes off and then another as Shiro laughs in response. 

“Congrats you guys!” Keith’s brother shouts from the backyard and Lance only hears an annoyed growl coming from the man underneath him. 

“Expected you to crack on Christmas Eve” Says Romelle into the megaphone, “But oh well! Pidge and Adam won the bet!”

“That’s right, pay up everyone!” The girl opens up her palm along with Shiro’s fianceé, the two of them with smug smiles on their faces.

“Why am I not surprised” Lance mutters under his breath, a smile still over his lips. Keith sighs but then the moment he turns to look at him, he can see that soft look over those indigo eyes. Lance gives the mullet a small tug and Keith instantly turns back, “So what now?”

“Now I ask you to be my boyfriend on New Year’s Eve” There’s a sly grin pulling at Keith’s lips and Lance has this urge to kiss it off, “And I wait for you to say yes”

“And if I refuse?” He whispers back, joy almost spilling out of his toothy smile. Keith chuckles and nips his lips with a brief peck. 

“I’m confident you’ll accept” 

Lance swoons at the words and gives the man of his heart another kiss. He can taste the grapes underneath, savoring their sweetness as he keeps kissing Keith over and over again. 

“ _I-_ ” A kiss, “ _-love-_ ” Another one, “ _-you._ ” Lance parts from the kiss, lungs screaming out for oxygen and lips red and swollen from so much love. Keith is no better, cheeks flushed and his own pair of lips as bruised as Lance’s. He can’t keep it in and wants to pull the man back into another make-out session, “Happy New Year baby”

Keith breaks at the pet name and swallows down each of Lance’s giggles and squeals with another searing kiss. 

What a way to start the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> 🌺 [**tumblr**](https://castlebrenda.tumblr.com)  
> 
> 
> 🌺 [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/viren_writes)  
> 
> 
> AND THAT CONCLUDES IT! GODBLESS WE MADE IT! yoo omg halfway through i thought i wasn't going to finish this one hahaha i was just finishing this last part just two days ago and i fellt super relieved with myselef, holy fuck i managed it! AND THEY GOT TOGETHEEEER! yes i was just waiting for this shit the whole way through you had no fucking idea hahaha anywayyyysss!!! thank you for everyone who read the entire series and enjoyed each update! honestly without you i wouldn't have been able to keep going, so my biggest virtual hug to all of you!! And also i wish you all a Happy New Year! I hope this 2021 brings u joy and health to everyone and that all of your objectives are met! I wish you all the best and well that's it for this series! Hope you have a wonderful day and thanks for sticking with me! Happy 2021!


End file.
